


Failwolves Are Also Failtanks（失败的狼，同样是失败的坦克） by taylorpotato

by Zhuobuer



Series: Gamer Trash by taylorpotato (chinese tranlsated version) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhuobuer/pseuds/Zhuobuer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek发现了他舅舅正在跟谁约会。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failwolves Are Also Failtanks（失败的狼，同样是失败的坦克） by taylorpotato

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Failwolves Are Also Failtanks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750933) by [taylorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpotato/pseuds/taylorpotato). 



> 译者注：lovetojizz（精液狂热）曾出现在第三章。还有仍旧地，所有mightymage的错别字都是他打的。

 

**paleclaws** :：Derek，真的，就承认你玩这个游戏的技术很烂然后退出吧，没什么可耻的。

**lovetojizz** ：滚。

**paleclaws** ：如果工会的其他成员发现我没有把你踢出去的唯一原因是因为你是我侄子的话，他们会政变的。

**lovetojizz** ：很好。你是个糟糕的领袖。

**paleclaws** ：这是不是就有点吃不到葡萄说葡萄酸了么，恩？

**lovetojizz** ：闭嘴，然后快点让我拉怪。

**paleclaws** ：为何？这样就可以让你更快地把我们团灭了吗？

**lovetojizz** ：闭嘴。

**paleclaws** ：你是不是故意玩这么烂来惩罚我的？

**paleclaws** ：哦对了哦。我都忘了。你无法在打怪的同时打字呢。

**paleclaws** ：苍天啊。这个副本甚至都不难。这么快就掉了一半的血你到底是怎么办到的？哦我们可怜的治疗呀。

**lovetojizz** ：我恨你。

**paleclaws** ：如果我说我能再一次供你去接受治疗会有帮助吗？我是指，上一次我已经付了一整个疗程的钱了，我可以肯定你都没去，因为你/喜欢/你的那些情绪困扰。

_[ **fuurstayde** 已死亡]_

**paleclaws** ：而——我们的治疗光荣牺牲了。

**paleclaws** ：干的好哟。你真心只有一项工作，那就是不让治疗拉到仇恨。

_[ **icybunz** 已死亡]_

**paleclaws** ：然后是法师。

_[ **basedgoddavidbowie** 已死亡]_

**paleclaws** ：然后是猎人。

**paleclaws** ：祝你玩得开心。我先走了。

_[ **paleclaws** 已经离开副本队伍]_

_[ **lovetojizz** 已死亡]_

**lovetojizz** ：该死的。

**paleclaws** ：我也是震惊了，一个人原来可以在玩了两年之后还继续保持这么烂的水平。

**lovetojizz** ：是啊。多亏了你的帮忙。

**paleclaws** ：我的建议从来都是有益的。你从来不听又不是我的错。

**lovetojizz** ：哦是吗。‘你应该穿成复仇战士，derek，那才是经典的坦克着装。’

**paleclaws** ：我那是在开玩笑。再说了，随便谷歌一下就能知道那不是真的。你真的不需要整整三个月都穿着你那套可怜兮兮的复仇战士装备到处乱跑。

**lovetojizz** ：原谅我还真的相信你了。简直蠢爆了。

**paleclaws** ：噢，别这样嘛。这不公平。

**lovetojizz** ：别跟我来这套。如果你不打算复活我的话，就收声。

**paleclaws** ：我是盗贼。我没有复活术。

**lovetojizz** ：我俩都清楚，你口袋里有个复活宝石。

**paleclaws** ：我不会浪费整整四个小时的冷却时间，就为了看到你复活后十五分钟内秒躺的场景。

**paleclaws** ：我的小男宠放学回家了。

**lovetojizz** ：再说一遍这孩子多少岁了？

**paleclaws** ：二十。所以并不像谣言所说的那样，我不是一个恋童癖。

**paleclaws** ：糟了，看上去他要暂时开始喋喋不休地抱怨学校生活了。他还是躺在床上的时候更加有趣。

**lovetojizz** ：你就是个反社会的人。

**paleclaws** ：他也这么说。

**lovetojizz** ：我还是不敢相信你在和mightymage约会。

**paleclaws** ：是的。所以我才搬到了L.A。跟上时事吧。

**lovetojizz** ：你搬家了？

**paleclaws** ：是的。不然你觉得为啥我公寓都空了？

**lovetojizz** ：你就不会说一声啊。

**lovetojizz** ：我去那里至少两次找你都没人应门。如果不是你一直上线来打副本的话，我说不定会担心你已经死掉了。

**paleclaws** ：噢。你在担心我的人生安全吗？这一刻简直太让人感动了。

**lovetojizz** ：也许‘担心’是个错误用词。也许‘希望’会更加合适点。

_[ **mightymage** 已上线]_

_**paleclaws** ：说出去的话泼出去的水哦。你是有感情的。对我。我这个亲爱的Peter舅舅。_

**mightymage** ：嗨大家好呀。

**mightymage** ：等等。舅舅？

**lovetojizz** ：是的peter是我的舅舅。下一个话题。

**mightymage** ：神马

**mightymage** ：等等。不。什么。尼现实生活中的名字是啥

**lovetojizz** ：额。为什么？peter有在跟你讲他家里面的事情吗？

**mightymage** ：哦我的老天啊

**mightymage** ：derek？

**lovetojizz** ：额，是的？

**mightymage** ：哦我的天啊 他没告诉尼

**mightymage** ：哦我的天啊！！他没告诉我！！

**lovetojizz** ：现在是什么情况？

**mightymage** ：卧室stiles

**lovetojizz** ：是他刚刚让你这么打的吗？

**lovetojizz** ：这不好笑，peter。

**paleclaws** ：不是。那真的是Stiles。

**mightymage** ：DEREK为什么你的游戏角色是这个！！！

**lovetojizz** ：你在跟stiles约会！？！

**paleclaws** ：是啊。

**mightymage** ：你为什么是个女的！！！

**lovetojizz** ：你打算什么时候才告诉我这件事？

**paleclaws** ：当它被提起来的时候。所以，现在咯。

**mightymage** ：我了个大去 我以为你久是碎便的拿个大学兄弟会的小孩儿只类的！！！

**mightymage** ：我了个槽我了个槽我了个槽

**lovetojizz** ：好吧。第一，这是peter给我开的账户，创建的角色。然后他把这个角色升到了55级，就这样玩下去要比重新建一个没那么可笑的角色更容易。

**lovetojizz** ：第二，你他妈为什么在跟peter约会？这是怎么发生的？

**mightymage** ：我不知该如何解释老兄，这是个冗长的故事

**paleclaws** ：这是个史诗级的浪漫爱情故事。起码可以拍成一部迷你电视剧。

**mightymage** ：更像是，你不停地给我发老二的图片，然后我们就上床了。

**lovetojizz** ：杀了我吧。

**mightymage** ：这简直是所能发生最搞笑的事情了。

**mightymage** ：derek hale在玩一个女性游戏角色，身穿链甲比基尼，名字叫lovetojizz(精液狂热），还是个糟糕的坦克。

**mightymage** ：等我一会儿和scott讲

**lovetojizz** ：我会删了这个账户的，然后永远不再跟你俩说话。

**paleclaws** ：Derek，你能表现的成熟点吗，这样我旁边这位真正的孩子才能停止他的咯咯傻笑。

**lovetojizz** ：我简直不能相信你没有告诉我这个。

**lovetojizz** ：不。我可以。你从来不给任何人说任何事情，除非你能从中捞到什么好处。

**lovetojizz** ：但是stiles。为什么你啥都没说？

**mightymage** ：我不知哦老兄  从高中毕业后我就都没见过你了呢。

**mightymage** ：难道我就要直接给你打电话 然后说像是‘嘿我现在在定期跟你的变态舅舅操哦’这样

**paleclaws** ：蜜糖，那不叫‘操’。我们是在做爱。

**lovetojizz** ：我就要吐了。

**mightymage** ：那是真的老兄。尼舅舅就是个黏兮兮的浪漫主义浑蛋。

**mightymage** ：他会毫无原因地买花送给我，还会带我去看些歌剧之类的鬼东西

**paleclaws** ：停止毁坏我的形象。

**mightymage** ：说的好像你还有什么形象一样。尼至少每天10小时都花在这个傻比游戏上。一点恐怖分子的样子都没有了。

**paleclaws** ：继续说。我有段时间没狠狠打你的屁股了，打到你痛得坐不下来必须到处扭动。

**mightymage** ：我是指，尼是只恐怖的大灰狼，而我有提到尼最近看上去多性感吗？

**paleclaws** ：好多了。

**mightymage** ：derek你还在吗？

**lovetojizz** ：很不幸地。

**lovetojizz** ：就像是在看一起车祸现场。我根本没法移开眼。

**mightymage** ：对不齐啦哥们

**mightymage** ：跟peter住在一起对我的社交技能毫无帮助。

**lovetojizz** ：哦我的天啊。你们俩已经同居了吗？

**paleclaws** ：公平点来说，我仍在付Scott McCall公寓的一半房租，这样Stiles能把他的垃圾堆在那边。

**mightymage** ：你才没有付一半，你付了就大概四分之一

**paleclaws** ：我们真的要开始争论这件事吗？我为我们的公寓掏钱，还有食物，你的衣服，水电费...

**mightymage** ：好嘛，好嘛 尼是大款 而且宠坏了我 我们都明白

**lovetojizz** ：这就是场醒不来的噩梦。

**paleclaws** ：别那么夸张了。你也没见我对你各种误入歧途的恋人作评价是不是。

**lovetojizz** ：至少我从没跟只有我一半岁数的人约会过。

**mightymage** ：别这么死板嘛

**mightymage** ：我又没有天天叫他爸比。

**lovetojizz** ：已经没有任何词汇能够形容我现在所承受的震惊和恐惧了。

**mightymage** ：你还没看到最妙的是当我让他叫我爸比的时候呢

**paleclaws** ：你没有让我干任何事情。

**mightymage** ：XD

_[ **lovetojizz** 已下线]_

 

 

***

 

“老天，”Stiles大笑。“好戏才刚刚开始我们就把他吓跑了。”

 

像往常一样，他们坐在Peter的床上。Stiles因为才回家，所以还穿着衣服。Peter就穿了一件运动裤，但是不知为何，他看上去仍旧更像是要参加走秀的模特，而不是个步入中年危机的老头。

 

“我不觉得我能够比现在还要为你着迷。”Peter倾身靠近，温暖的呼吸喷洒在Stiles的脖子上。他的牙齿轻柔的摩擦着那边敏感的皮肤，Stiles无法抑制地引起一阵颤抖。“你觉得我们扔下工会的副本任务如何？”

 

“然后做什么呢？”Stiles喘气道。

“好吧，最开始，我会把你压在窗户前，用手指扩张你，直到你漂亮的粉色老二在玻璃上流下前液。然后，也许如果你表现得够乖的话，我会操你。”

 

“我觉得这注意不错。”

 

 

 

***

 

 

_**Peter** _

**是的，亲爱的侄子？**

_**如果你再向我发一张Stiles的蝙蝠侠内裤的话，我就把手机号码换了。** _

**收到。**

_**还有，我为你感到高兴。** _

**真的吗？**

_**是啊。我从没想到你能够找到一个跟你同样糟糕的人。恭喜了。** _

**好吧，他还没达到那个程度。不过我们正在努力之中。**

_**说真的。别再发那些照片了。** _

**你周五晚上会参加我们的副本吗?**

_**不。** _

**好极了。那到时候见！**

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
